Festival
by theanimequeen
Summary: Team 10 goes to a festival. What will happen when Shikamaru and Ino are alone together? Shika x Ino Oneshot Please review and No flames!


Well this is my second story and my first oneshot so I hope you like! sorry if its really crappy. But I do want to thank my beta BlackAngel576 for helping me fix the story and giving me her opinions. and also ordering me around lol anyways this is dedicated to her!!

**Disclaimer-** seriously people if I owned naruto don't ya think i could put want i want in the storyline? so why would I write fanfiction??? There would be no need. But whatever I don't own naruto.

Festival

"Hey are you guys going to the festival tonight??" said Choji while munching on some potato chips.

"I'm gonna go. How about you Shikamaru??" said Ino

"I'm going to stay home and sleep. Festivals are boring." he said.

"Aww come on Shikamaru!! It will be fun!!" said Ino.

"No it won't. Every year people go dressed up in itchy kimonos and last year's festival was boring. Everything was for little kids." he said.

"Things could be different this year. You never know. I still think you should go Shikamaru!! Actually I think we should all go together!!" said Ino.

"Fine I'll go." he said.

"Good. Well I'll meet you both there at 8 but I need to head home so I'll see you guys later!!" said Ino who was now walking away.

_A few hours later_

"Man where is that woman? She's late." said Shikamaru.

"I just hope she hurries up. I'm starving!!" said Choji.

"Choji!! Shikamaru!!" said Ino.

Choji and Shikamaru looked around and saw Ino running towards them. Ino's hair was in a tight bun and her kimono was a dark shade of purple with some yellow flower designs on it.

'She looks great. I've seen her with her hair like that before but it still looks good. Her kimono also fits her well and she looks..wow..' thought Shikamaru.

Ino saw Shikamaru was staring at her and blushed. She looked at Choji. His kimono was just red and it didn't have any designs or anything on it. Ino's gaze then turned to Shikamaru. His kimono was green with black stripes.

'He looks...handsome..' thought Ino who had begun to realize not long ago how she felt about Shikamaru. She was in love with the boy.

Choji noticed that both Shikamaru and Ino had been staring at one another and he noticed now they were blushing like mad.

"Hey guys how about we go get some food?" said Choji.

"S-sure" said Ino.

The festival was decorated nicely. There were a lot of paper lanterns hanging up. The smell of food was everywhere. There were many stands and vendors selling food.

"So what do you guys want to get??" said Choji.

"Hmm... how about some takoyaki and rice crackers??" said Ino.

"That sounds alright to me also." said Shikamaru.

The trio went to one of the vendors who was selling food and sat down in some seats in front of the vendors stand. They ordered and a few minutes later got their food.

_About 20 minutes later.._

"I'm so full. I can't eat anymore." said Ino.

"Me neither." said Shikamaru.

Choji was eating so fast and had already ate another order of takoyaki. Ino and Shikamaru both knew that Choji could keep eating and eating.

"I don't think I can watch you eat anymore Choji. I'm going to go look around the festival and see if there is something fun to do. You want to come Shikamaru?" said Ino.

"Sure." he said.

'Well this may not be so bad after all since I will get some alone time with Ino.' thought Shikamaru.

Ino and Shikamaru looked around the festival for a while but hadn't found anything that looked like fun.

"This festival is boring. Last year's was much better. All the games are for little kids." said Ino.

"Yea" said Shikamaru.

However it wasn't but a minute or two later and they heard some music.

"Hey lets go see where that music is coming from!" said Ino.

Ino and Shikamaru walked a little bit and found a band playing music on a stage.

"This music is so pretty. I've never heard anything like it before." said Ino.

Shikamaru and Ino looked at the crowd around the stage and saw that people were dancing. Ino then got a sad look on her face. Shikamaru noticed this though.

"Hey Ino do you want to dance?" he said.

Ino face lit up with happiness as soon as Shikamaru had asked that.

"Sure!" she said.

The dance was a slow dance and Ino and Shikamaru were both blushing while dancing. They both gazed into each other's eyes during the dance and their faces weren't far apart. Ino leaned in towards Shikamaru and for a moment thought they were going to kiss until they heard an annoying voice talking.

"Shikamaru! Hey do you want to dance??" said Temari pulling Shikamaru's hand. Ino looked hurt and just said "I'll leave you two alone." and then she walked off and looked rather upset.

"Hey!! Ino!!" said Shikamaru calling after her. Ino however just started to run off.

"Come on forget about her. Wouldn't you rather dance with me?" said Temari.

"No Temari I wouldn't. I have to go." he said while running off in the direction Ino had ran.

'Damn she's fast. Where the hell is she?' he thought as he was running around searching for Ino.

Shikamaru ran a little ways and saw Ino standing on a bridge that was across a large pond. He walked over to her and noticed she was about to cry.

"Ino whats wrong?" he said.

"Why don't you just go back and dance with her? I know you like her." she said coldly. She turned around so she wasn't facing Shikamaru.

"Who Temari? No Ino you have it all wrong. I don't like her and I didn't want to dance with her. I've never liked her either." he said.

"Don't lie to me."

"Ino i'm not lying. I love someone else. Someone far more troublesome than that girl. Ino..I love you. Not Temari." said Shikamaru.

Ino turned around so she was facing Shikamaru. The expression on her face changed and she looked shocked.

"You love me?" she said.

"Yea I have for a long time." he said while turning a bright red in the face.

Ino had tears in her eyes but her expression had changed again and she looked happy. She couldn't believe it. Shikamaru said he loved her.

"Shikamaru...I feel the same. I love you too. I have for awhile now." she said.

Ino hugged Shikamaru tightly. When they broke apart Ino leaned in towards Shikamaru and kissed him on the lips. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. The kiss was long and sweet.

After they broke apart from the kiss they heard a crackling boom. They looked up at the starry sky and saw fireworks. The fireworks were beautiful in the night sky.

"I don't think this was such a bad festival. What about you Shikamaru?" said Ino.

"The best festival I've ever been to." he said smiling.

He reached for Ino's hand and held it within his own. They both continued watching the fireworks and they both were happier than they had ever been before.

Elsewhere

"Ino?? Shikamaru?? Man where are those two? Did they forget about me?" said Choji sadly.

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the end of this. I may write some more Shika x Ino stories but I don't know. It just depends if you guys liked this one. So please tell me if you did like the story in a review. It can be annoymous as well.

Please review!!

Dana


End file.
